


Lucky 13

by MTL17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha recruits Sharon to be The Avengers' inside woman within the CIA. Lucky her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America 2 or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sharon Carter had been taught by the best. Whatever people thought or said about SHIELD she knew the truth, that while it was full of traitors it was also full of just as many men and women looking to make the world a better place. Of course, good or bad, they were the best spies in the business, regardless of what the amateurs in the CIA thought. After all, it was her SHIELD training which allowed her to immediately detect an intruder and in one swift movement turn on the lights and point a gun directly at them.

When she saw the intruder she immediately second-guessed herself. After all, her SHIELD training would have protected her against any other intruder, and it certainly gave her a fighting chance, but she suspected the only reason she detected The Black Widow's presence was because Natasha wanted her too. Ironically it was almost comforting to think if Natasha Romanoff truly wanted her dead there was nothing she could have done about it. On the other hand the prospect that The Black Widow wanted something from her was almost just as scary.

With a disarming smile Natasha called out, "You know, I think I may owe you an apology."

"How'd you figure that?" Sharon asked, proud of herself for putting on a reasonably brave face.

Relaxing back in the rather comfortable sofa Natasha shrugged, "I'm normally better at spotting homosexuals."

That did knock Sharon off her game momentarily, but then with only a slight annoyed tone replied, "You went through my things."

Natasha smiled, "What's the point of a break in if you don't look around."

"So what, you stuck around to apologise?" Sharon questioned sceptically.

"Oh God no. I need to apologise because I kept trying to push you and Steve together, when it turns out you're not each other's type." Natasha said, finally getting up and prowling towards Sharon like some kind of predator, "So... I'm sorry. I got... comfortable in SHIELD. If I spent as much time studying my allies as I did studying my enemies things would be very different."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened with SHIELD." Sharon murmured, although without conviction. She too couldn't escape the feeling she could have done more.

"Sure I can." Natasha replied somewhat petulantly, before quickly adding, "But I didn't come here to dwell on the past, I came here to talk about the future."

"Oh really?" Sharon said sceptically, finally lowering her gun.

"Really." Natasha confirmed, finally coming face to face with the blonde, "It seems you've landed on your feet since the fall of SHIELD, Miss CIA Agent. Some of us weren't so lucky."

"Some of us weren't what we seemed." Sharon rambled, "And some of us became Avengers. Must be fun to be a celebrity."

Quite enjoying this woman's sass Natasha rolled her eyes, "Please, it's a nightmare. I feel like a babysitter half the time, and now that every little detail about me is available on the Internet my skill set is limited."

"I'm sure you get by." Sharon quipped, before asking, "So, what was it you wanted exactly?"

Natasha smiled, "For you to be The Avengers' eyes and ears inside the CIA."

Sharon blinked a few times in disbelief, then asked, "You expect me to spy on the CIA? For a bunch of dangerous misfits the CIA is already keeping close tabs on?"

Natasha shrugged, "Everybody knows the world has changed. The CIA might be able to still handle your garden variety criminal, but WHEN they are about to get in over their heads you call us and give us any relevant information. Which I know is risky, but-"

"It's the right thing to do and in everyone's best interests." Sharon finished for her with a sigh, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Oh." Natasha frowned, "And here I was hoping I'd have to sleep with you."

Sharon blushed, "That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure?" Natasha grinned, slowly entering Sharon's personal space, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Lowering her gaze but standing her ground Sharon mumbled, "I'm sure I wouldn't, but... this isn't exactly how I imagined this happening."

Natasha frowned for a few moments, then she said in disbelief, "You're a virgin."

"No!" Sharon exclaimed, looking up only to have the truth be forced out of her by the redhead's piercing stare, "I... I had a long term boyfriend from high school to SHIELD Academy. We kept telling each other we were waiting for the right time, but that's just because we didn't want to be honest about what we really wanted. We eventually went through with it, just to make absolutely sure we were both gay. Then, he became out and proud, and I..."

"Stayed in the closet." Natasha finished for her.

"Hey, it's not like relationships are easy in this line of work." Sharon protested, before letting out a deep sigh, "Besides, I have non-existent gaydar."

Natasha looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then offered, "I could help you."

Genuinely surprised Sharon blurted out, "What?"

Natasha shrugged, "SHIELD is gone, and from what I understand the CIA doesn't keep as close tabs on its employees. Not that being gay was a crime in SHIELD. The point is, I could teach you how to stay in the closet at work and with your family, and still seduce any woman you want."

There was a long silence, and then Sharon bit her lip, "Seduction's not really my thing."

"You really think I can't teach you?" Natasha questioned.

There was a long silence, and then against her better judgement Sharon asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Natasha smiled, "First, the basics. Kiss me."

Sharon laughed, "I knew you were just trying to get into my pants."

"Not at all." Natasha insisted, before admitting, "Well, maybe a little. There's no reason both of us can't get what we want out of this."

"Oh really?" Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Natasha confirmed, "Just think of it as practice. If you insist on saving something for your real first time, how about we stick to everything you gave up too your little gay boyfriend. Assuming you let him go down on you of course. Otherwise we need to work on a whole different set of rules."

Trying desperately not to blush, and failing, Sharon took a nervous half step forward and quipped, "We both tried oral, briefly. From what I hear you're highly skilled at both versions, amongst many other things."

"Some things were exaggerated." Natasha shrugged.

"How about the stories that you're a sexual predator?" Sharon asked.

"Only with the willing, and age-appropriate." Natasha smiled.

"Define age-appropriate." Sharon challenged.

"About 18 and up." Natasha smirked, "You certainly qualify in that area. But if you're not willing just say so, and I'll leave. After all, I've achieved my main objective."

The two women stared at each other from long moment, and then against her better judgement Sharon closed the tiny gap between their lips and kissed the infamous Black Widow. To her surprise the kiss didn't immediately turn frantic, The Avenger instead allowing her to set the pace, something Sharon was very grateful for. After all, she had a vague idea how to kiss but she had only ever done it with her ex-boyfriend and the few girls he had set her up with, so she felt extremely ill prepared for this. Luckily Agent Romanoff not only allowed her to spend at least a minute just gently pressing her lips against hers but when Sharon did work up the nerve to slide her tongue against the assassin's lips she was granted access to the other woman's mouth.

As she slowly pushed her tongue into Romanoff's mouth Sharon thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all this was supposed to be a master of seduction, and surely that would mean she wouldn't go at a pace Sharon was uncomfortable with. Then again it seemed like a really bad idea to sleep with a woman with the code name Black Widow, especially after all the stories Sharon had heard of all the broken-hearted and thoroughly de-virgined men and women Natasha Romanoff had left in her wake. But she was tired of being a technical virgin, and she wasn't sure she could find another woman willing to sleep with her which was as gorgeous as the deadly Natasha Romanoff.

It took a lot for Natasha to allow things to remain so soft and gentle for so long. She could be patient when she needed to be, whether that was lying in wait with a sniper rifle for hours or allowing her latest conquest to get comfortable with things, but that didn't stop her from wanting to tear this inexperienced woman's clothes off and ravage her body. Still, Natasha knew she was walking on eggshells, so she allowed the young Agent Carter to set the pace for quite a while and when she did finally take control it was gentle, at least at first, her tongue just ever so slightly fighting back.

For a moment this seemed to make Miss Carter nervous, then Sharon forced herself to relax and Natasha chose to push her luck by kissing her harder and beginning to slide her hands over her body. Naturally she missed all the fun parts at first, but it wasn't that long before she started squeezing the blonde's well-toned little butt and strategically beginning to guide her backwards towards the bedroom, Natasha having practised her steps before Agent Carter had arrived. To her delight there was no protest and Ms Carter allowed her to guide her into her bedroom and eventually to the bed itself.

Once they reach their destination Natasha pushed Ms Carter gently but firmly backwards, causing the blonde to fall backwards onto her own bed with a cute little yelp. Obviously embarrassed by the sound Miss Carter recovered gracefully by shuffling to the centre of the bed, adopting a relaxed pose and looking at Natasha expectantly, proving that the SHIELD Academy had at least taught her something about the art of seduction. It made Natasha smile a little before she slowly took off her trademark costume, teasing the young Agent Carter with her curves by slowly revealing them to her.

Like so many before her Sharon seemed fascinated by Natasha's little striptease, although for once The Black Widow left her underwear on to make her inexperienced lover feel more comfortable. This gamble seem to pay off as with a raised eyebrow from the redhead Ms Carter scramble to remove her clothing, likewise leaving her underwear before relaxing on the bed in the same position as before, allowing Natasha to kiss her way up the blonde's legs, her stomach, the valley in between her tits, her neck and then finally to her lips. Then after a brief make out session where Natasha got to press her nearly naked body against Sharon's, the Russian move back down to the American's neck and then to the tits she had so hated to miss out on the first time round.

Sharon let out a soft cry as Romanoff's lips gently wrapped around her left nipple, the redhead's tongue swirling around it for a few seconds before Romanoff slowly kissed her way down Sharon's left boob and up her right so she could take her other nipple into her mouth and give that the same treatment. This process was repeated over and over again, Agent Romanoff gradually increasing both the force of the suction and how firmly her tongue circled and flicked her nipples. Her hands were also added to the mix, Romanoff cupping whatever breast she was working on more firmly into her mouth while her fingers played with the other breast.

It was certainly a lot better than the awkward fumbling of her first and only boyfriend or that one girl who had been bold enough to seriously grope her while they were making out, although that was to be expected. This was The Black Widow after all, the last thing Sharon had expected her to be was awkward. Of course she hadn't expected this would be a reality, but probably like every other former member of SHIELD who had even little sexual curiosity towards women Sharon had dreamt what it would be like to fuck Natasha Romanoff. Although becoming one of The Black Widow's conquests was a more accurate description of both what was happening to her and what she had fantasised about.

To that end it was almost nice not to be disappointed, Sharon feeling just as helpless as the proverbial fly caught in the spider’s web. Or in this case the unwitting mate lured to their doom by an irresistible female. These and other embarrassing thoughts echoed through Sharon's mind as The Widow constantly went from one boob to the other until she thought she would go crazy, her delirious mind only feeling more tortured when Agent Romanoff spent almost just as long covering her flat stomach, thighs and the area surrounding her needy sex in kisses. Even after Romanoff removed her underwear she continued to tease her, making Sharon feel that she would have to beg for the other woman to lick her pussy, something which made her flush just to think of it.

Thankfully Sharon was spared such embarrassment, for now, the blonde crying out in relief as the redhead's tongue slid across her pussy lips, and thus giving Sharon her first taste of homosexual oral sex. Lesbian oral sex! She was having lesbian oral sex! Finally! Finally another woman was licking her pussy, and it felt amazing, more so than Sharon had ever dreamed, the experience completely overwhelming for a few minutes as the infamous Natasha Romanoff settled into giving her a long drawn-out pussy licking, practically causing Sharon's mind to melt with the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

Natasha loved going down on her lovers. It was always thrilling to reduce them into incoherent messes just with her mouth and tongue, and while she loved variety if she absolutely had to choose between sucking cock and eating pussy 9 times out of 10 she would choose eating pussy. Of course, as with almost everything, there were a number of variables. In this case, between going out to find some random hook-up and seducing the ripe, succulent treat in front of her the choice was obvious. After all in Natasha's experience there was no greater thrill than introducing a girl to lesbian sex, and this may just be one of her favourite experiences.

After all, Sharon was the niece of one of the founders of SHIELD, so she would be quite the notch on Natasha's belt. Plus to find someone so inexperienced was a joy, Natasha's wicked mind already coming up with many things she could introduce this poor unsuspecting woman too. Most importantly of all, Sharon tasted good. Perhaps not the best ever, but maybe she could crack the top 10. She was certainly more responsive than many of the women Natasha had fucked recently, particularly compared to 'hard ass Hill'. Oh yes, compared to Maria Hill Sharon Carter was a downright chatter box.

"Lick me, oh lick me, mmmmmmmmm lick my pussy oooooooooh fuck!" Sharon cried out, "Ohhhhhhhhhh that feels good, that feel soooooooooo goooooooodddddddd ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Agent Romanoff!"

"Please, call me Natasha." Natasha insisted, grinning wickedly before she lowered her head to continue her work, "After all, Agent Romanoff is a little informal for the woman licking your pussy, don't you think?"

Natasha almost missed Sharon blushing as she began sliding her tongue over the other woman's pussy again. Fortunately the second her tongue made contact with that yummy treat Natasha avoided the temptation to close her eyes and looked up to see the most adorable red tint cover her fellow former SHIELD Agent's face. Unfortunately she didn't get to enjoy it for long, Sharon closing her eyes and tilting her head back to let out a long moan of pleasure. On the bright side Natasha got a close her eyes and concentrate on the sweet flavour in front of her, The Black Widow licking Sharon's pussy a little more forcefully than before.

Perhaps more importantly Natasha started lingering on Sharon's clit, just by a couple of seconds at first, then she began flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves. That led Sharon to lift her hips up and cry out, the young Miss Carter literally pushing her cunt into Natasha's face. Oh Natasha loved that. So much so she rewarded her lover by taking her clit into her mouth and gently began to suck it, which in turn just made Sharon pushed her pussy upwards even more. Then, because she wanted this to last, Natasha eased off completely for a little while, strictly sticking to just licking Sharon's pussy lips before again teasing her clit.

Sharon found this maddening, but there was nothing she could do about it. Unless she wanted to do something crazy like pushing Natasha away and try and finish the job herself, or worse grab her gun and threatened the infamous Black Widow to make her cum or else, Sharon just had to lay there and be devoured by this sexual predator. Not that there wasn't a certain appeal to that. After all Sharon had been trained by her Aunt Peggy and others from a very young age to always maintain control of the situation, and now she was very much out of control, giving up completely to this more experienced woman.

She was also embracing desires she had denied herself for so long. Convinced herself she didn't need. That they were overrated. That they turned everyone around her into fools, willing to say or do anything just to get themselves off. Now, finally, Sharon understood. She finally, truly understood why so many men and women could fall apart and give up their secrets with just a few strategic touches, and she certainly understood why so many of them had surrendered to The Black Widow.

If it would have meant she could finally cum, under this skilled woman's touch no less, Sharon would have happily spilt her secrets. They were all on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be released if Natasha asked for one or all of them. However Sharon hadn't been in the CIA long enough to gain access to any important information, certainly nothing that Natasha Romanoff didn't already know, and with their combined skills it was questionable whether the CIA could keep anything from The Avengers. Not that it was any real concern of Sharon's when she was feeling Natasha Romanoff's tongue expertly played with her cunt.

As Natasha began teasing her clit again with semi-hard licks and sucks, and a few lingering presses against her entrance, it became increasingly difficult for Sharon not to randomly blurt out a secret, or worse start begging the other woman to make her cum. If she thought it would actually get her what she wanted she do it in a heartbeat, but she was pretty sure Natasha would just continue teasing her and the idea of begging for anything was unacceptable. She was a Carter. A legacy. Someone with something to prove. So she wouldn't beg, Sharon telling herself to concentrate on her training over and over again as tears of need filled her eyes.

Sharon had been trained to withstand torture, had even held her ground not only in simulations but in the real thing, and yet all of that had been a nice sunny walk in the park compared to the pleasurable torture she was receiving now. Things only got worse as Natasha pinned her down and covered her entire pussy with her mouth, this goddess of a woman literally sucking the cream out of her cunt in between long thorough licks of her womanhood, and yet she still couldn't get her sweet release.

Finally it became all too much when she felt Natasha's tongue push halfway into her cunt, Sharon literally weeping pathetically, "Please, please, please, please, please fuck me! Make me cum! Please, I'll AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

With that Natasha slowly pushed her tongue the rest of the way inside her fellow former SHIELD Agent's cunt, somehow still not making Sharon cum in the process. However as she found herself quivering around that long tongue Sharon felt confident it was only a matter of time, a feeling that was quickly proven correct as Natasha slowly began pumping her tongue in and out of the poor inexperienced lesbian and then gradually kept picking up the pace until even someone with infinite amount of stamina would have probably struggled not to cum.

As that definitely didn't describe Sharon Carter the poor blonde found herself rushing toward something she'd never experienced before, but something she knew a few seconds before it happened that she was going to love. Yet when it happened, when her entire body felt like exploding and melting at the same time, oh Sharon was truly a changed woman. Oh yes, Sharon was changed, and probably not for the better, because she would do anything to feel this way again. Anything. She would do and say anything if it meant she could cum in Natasha Romanoff's mouth and all over her pretty face again.

Her Aunt's legacy, her hopes and dreams, the promises she'd made, her word and the entire world itself was all secondary to receiving this ecstasy again, meaning that Natasha had done it. Once again Natasha Romanoff had successfully seduced her target, Sharon just another victim on a long list. She was just a notch on another woman's bedpost. A conquest Natasha would probably brag about to The Avengers just for kicks, the idea briefly bothering the CIA Agent. Then she received another orgasm, and either because it was stronger than the first or her body just hadn't recovered from her last climax everything that was Sharon Carter was melted away and all that was left was a screaming, writhing mess.

Natasha loved making another woman cum. It was so empowering. Men were often too easy. All it took was a little strategic teasing and they were already about to pop. Women were more of a challenge, especially when they were up-tight like the young Miss Carter here, Natasha getting such a thrill out of making the niece of Peggy Carter just another notch on her belt. For a brief moment Natasha considered sending Peggy Carter a letter describing how good her niece tasted, along with maybe Sharon's ruined panties, but then Natasha recalled what had become of the legendary agent and quickly decided against anything so cruel.

Of course those were Natasha's thoughts just before she made Sharon cum. Afterwards she didn't have time to reflect on old friends, or the difference between her male and female conquests, or even her own sexual prowess. No, she could only concentrate on swallowing as much of the rich honey pouring out of Sharon's body as possible, Natasha holding the less experienced spy firmly in place and gluing her mouth to her cunt so she could make sure at least the majority of that precious liquid poured directly down her throat. Although truth be told she let some escape, just because she loved having a face covered in cum.

After Sharon's first orgasm Natasha returned to tongue fucking the other woman, the redhead easily making the blonde cum again as Sharon's body had been revved up and was now ready for the type of incredible pleasure Natasha could give it. And oh did Natasha give it, The Black Widow making the lucky Agent 13 receive multiple orgasms before she was finally through with her, most of those climaxes Natasha swallowing hungrily, although she did have to miss out on a few once she inserted a couple of fingers into Sharon's cunt and started using her mouth and tongue on the blonde's clit.

The sacrifice would prove worth it if it bought Sharon's loyalty, and Natasha did have to admit there was a certain appeal to making the other girl's cunt quiver and clench around her fingers during the thrusting, especially when Sharon came. However Natasha was getting restless. She appreciated this was Sharon's first-time, but her own cunt was aching for attention, so Natasha avoided the temptation to fuck the younger woman into unconsciousness and slowly brought her down from her high after who knows how many climaxes. She then kissed her way up Sharon's body, then had a more of a lingering kiss on the lips before breaking away and grinning at her latest conquest.

"So, are you ready to return the favour?" Natasha grinned.

For a few seconds Sharon just stared in disbelief at the other woman, thinking over and over again surely she couldn't be serious, could she? Agent Romanoff actually couldn't expect her to return the favour when she could barely move a muscle, her body so relaxed it felt like she would go drift off to sleep any second now. However then she imagined having to face this arrogant bitch again after the redhead made her cum so hard she was unable to even try to return the favour, and just imagining the smirk she'd have to deal with then combined with the grin staring at her now was enough to fill her with rage.

That rage was enough to fuel Sharon to grab hold of Romanoff, flip their positions and violently kiss the assassin. That assassin actually had the audacity to chuckle during and after the flip, Sharon really pleased with herself that she managed to shut the older woman up by almost literally shoving her tongue down her throat. Of course she only took and maintained control of Natasha Romanoff because that was what the infuriating redhead wanted, Sharon doing her best to punish her for it by briefly groping Agent Romanoff's big tits with both hands before moving one of them down to rub The Avenger's pussy.

Sharon knew that it was ridiculous to think of that as punishment, especially considering how much Romanoff moaned, but she wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Besides, she was running on pure adrenaline this point, her body still quivering, tingling and even aching from the force of her orgasms, so she needed to make Agent Romanoff moan. She needed the unique thrill of having THE Natasha Romanoff, the legendary superspy who now spent her time saving the world with a God, a billionaire, a war hero and the freaking Hulk, fucking this goddess of a woman... of making her moan for her just with her mouth, tongue and fingers.

It was her fingers that were doing the lion share of the work at the moment, but even that was just rubbing some extremely wet pussy lips and playing with still incredibly full breasts, so Sharon was still getting a hell of an ego boost for getting this kind of reaction from the infamous Black Widow. Not that she was able to resist the temptation of slipping a finger into the other woman's pussy, Sharon forced to break the kiss as she was overwhelmed for a few seconds by being inside another woman for the first time in her life. She was inside the most beautiful, and the most deadly, woman she had ever met. The Black Widow! She was inside The Black Widow! Her finger was inside Natasha Romanoff, and it felt good.

Becoming impatient by the pause Natasha softly demanded in a mildly threatening tone, "Fuck me. Fuck me now!"

Sharon almost did as she was told out of fear, but then she found herself mumbling, "What's the magic word?"

"Now!" Natasha growled, then when that didn't work sighed, "Please fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, please Sharon, fuck me and make me cum!"

Suddenly feeling more powerful than she ever had Sharon demanded, "That's not my name, say my name."

Natasha glared for a moment, and then replied, "Please fuck me Agent Carter, ooooooooooh finger fuck me and make me cum."

"Guess again." Sharon demanded.

Again Natasha had to think about it, then she smirked, "Please fuck me Agent 13, ohhhhhhhhhh finger me and make me oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

Finally the girl began thrusting inside her, Natasha bucking her hips to increase the friction as her body hurtled towards climax. Which was a little embarrassing, but Natasha was sure that Sharon Carter was smart enough to realise she was this close to cumming so soon because of all the build-up, including Natasha eating Sharon's pussy so good that Agent 13 was still quivering from it. Which was another reason why the inexperienced blonde was doing so well, Sharon's finger randomly trembling and jerking as it hammered in and out of Natasha's cunt, causing the redhead to cry out in pure pleasure.

To be fair, it wasn't like Sharon wasn't trying her best. On the contrary, like every other first timer Natasha had been with, and there had been many, what Sharon lacked in experience she mostly made up for in enthusiasm. The eagerness in her eyes alone was intoxicating, and she was smart enough to increase the speed of her thrusts slowly, but not too slowly, even adding a second finger at the perfect time. She also gained points by remembering to rub Natasha's clit. It may have been a bit early, and she never used quite as much pressure as Natasha would have liked, but it still made the redhead cum hard.

Natasha was most impressed by Sharon curling her fingers upwards and hitting her G-spot perfectly, which might have been a fluke but still, and continuing to fuck her through her orgasm and onto another, then another, and another and so on, Agent 13 using her training well as she continued to finger her former superior officer through multiple climaxes. The kiss which coincided with it was nice, although if Sharon thought she could silence Natasha's screams enough to keep the truth from her neighbours she was fooling herself as not only was the redhead still loud Natasha was proud of the fact that she had probably made the blonde scream loud enough for the other Avengers to hear right across the city.

After who knows how many orgasms Sharon slowly brought Natasha down from her high, removed her fingers and just knelt there awkwardly, clearly unsure what to do next. Natasha found this adorable, so she just enjoyed the site for a few seconds. Then she grabbed hold of Sharon's hand, brought it up to her face and slowly sucked the fingers which had just been inside her cunt into her mouth, keeping her eyes locked with lucky little Agent 13 the entire time. She even moaned, although that was less about impressing her lover and more about her simply enjoying her own flavour. Then in one swift movement she rolled Sharon off of her, jumped out of bed and started collecting her clothes.

"You're not going to stay?" Sharon asked, immediately regretting the question.

Briefly turning to the other woman Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Did you think I would?"

"I, I... I..." Sharon stammered, before blushing, "I thought you'd want to stick around for morning sex."

Natasha smiled, turned away and began to dress herself as she casually explained, "Steve is expecting me to report back, and while I could simply call I worry about those boys. Without me around to be the voice of reason everything just might fall apart, and that would be a shame as I'm really starting to like them."

"Oh." Sharon mumbled, and then nodded "I understand."

"Of course..." Natasha began when she was dressed, turning to her latest conquest, "We could do this again sometime... if you'd be willing to be our inside woman."

"I already told you I would." Sharon pointed out, trying not to blush.

"So you did." Natasha grinned, strolling towards the window, opening it and making her exit, "I guess that means we'll have more fun. How... lucky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America 2 or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sharon Carter tried not to react when she found The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff casually stretched out on her bed, but despite all her training she couldn't stop jumping a little. After all, she had got home almost an hour ago, had dinner and watched TV without hearing a peep or noticing anything out of place, meaning that the deadly assassin had broken into her home either while she was there or before she got back without Sharon having a clue. Either way it was disturbing, and kind of a slap in the face, Sharon telling herself she needed to be a lot more careful from now on, even or perhaps especially when she was off the clock.

Luckily for Sharon she was 99% sure that The Black Widow wasn't there to hurt her. Despite all her training, and how hard she had worked to make something of herself, Agent 13 was no match for The Black Widow and Natasha could have easily taken her out when Sharon was blissfully unaware of her presence. And for what it was worth's the redhead seemed relaxed, maybe even seductive given the way Natasha was lying on the bed, bringing up memories of the last time they had seen each other. That last time was a key factor, Sharon's heart racing as she remembered what they had agreed, and despite herself Sharon found herself hoping she was about to get fucked by this gorgeous woman.

"Do you have any information on the incident in Florida?" Natasha said, surprisingly seemingly all business.

"Florida?" Sharon frowned.

"Yes, Florida." Natasha confirmed, "Have the CIA heard anything about what's happening there?"

"I haven't heard anything." Sharon confessed, then when the older woman gave her a look quickly added, "I've been monitoring all the different channels you asked me too. I know everything the CIA knows, and I don't know what you're talking about."

There was a pause and then Natasha nodded, "So the CIA isn't in the know. That's a little sad, but hardly surprising... and it probably makes things easier for us."

"What's easier?" Sharon asked, "What's going on?"

"That's classified. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Natasha grinned, "In fact, how about I take your pretty little mind off of it and your troubles?"

After a moment of debating it Sharon sighed and asked as she approached her bed, "If I'm going to be an informant for you, can you at least keep me in the loop?"

"It's probably safer if I don't." Natasha said thoughtfully, before smiling again, "But I might give you a hint, if you're good."

Sharon rolled her eyes as she got onto the bed, "And what exactly does that entail?"

Natasha grinned, "Would you like a list?"

Despite herself Sharon gave a little smile, "I think I get the gist of it."

As she spoke those words Sharon bravely crawled up Natasha's body, aware that she was leaving herself open to half a dozen attacks from the master assassin. Luckily for her Natasha not only allowed Sharon to position herself laying directly on top of the curvaceous redhead but then she was actually permitted to kiss The Black Widow, Sharon doing her best not to 'fan girl' and embarrass herself out of this situation which she was sure many would kill for. And she might actually be one of them, as it wasn't like Sharon hadn't thought about being in this situation, especially since it had happened to her once before.

Their first time together, and her first time with another woman, had left Sharon wanting more. Craving it even, but she hadn't been banking on The Black Widow returning to her so soon. Then again perhaps she was a shiny new toy to the legendary seductress, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to complain. Back in SHIELD she had a lot to prove, but it felt like she was at least working her way up the ladder. Now she was under constant scrutiny, mostly from idiots who weren't half as competent as they thought they were, so if she was honest it was nice to unwind in the arms of such a beautiful woman.

Natasha was also pleasantly surprised, as most women were a little more hesitant to jump into bed with a virtual stranger, even if they'd had sex once before. That went double if the woman in question was aware of her reputation... which was everyone thanks to all her dirty little secrets ending up on the Internet. Not that she couldn't talk them into it, and there was something to be said for the thrill of the chase, but it was so nice not to have to go through all that hassle for a change.

It was also a little surprising how quickly Sharon had become comfortable with her sexuality. Natasha had seduced plenty of women who were still in the closet, technically or otherwise, and many of them were just as hesitant if not more so the second time around. But now Sharon was the one pushing her tongue into her mouth, and the first one to grab/start caressing the other's boobs and she was even the first to start stripping herself naked. Not wanting to be left behind, and because her catsuit was complicated to remove, Natasha flipped their positions and after a few more minutes of kissing she pulled herself away to seductively remove the suit. Then more kissing, then Natasha removed the rest of Sharon's clothing and started kissing her way down the other girl's neck, only to be immediately stopped when she started going lower.

"No." Sharon said seemingly out of the blue, flipping them over and then stuttering, "I, I wanna... you know?"

Natasha grinned at the blushing blonde, "If you're sure you're ready for that?"

Instead of replying the former Agent 13 kissed Natasha again before returning the neck kissing favour, Sharon taking longer than necessary which at first the more experienced woman found adorable. Then just as Natasha was considering giving the CIA Agent a gentle push Sharon moved her mouth slowly down to the Avenger's right boob, kissing her way up that little mountain of flesh before taking the nipple into her mouth and making Natasha moan happily. Then after maybe about a minute of sucking Sharon kissed her way down one tit and up the other before giving Natasha's left nipple the same soft sucking treatment.

That had Natasha moaning softly again, the redhead gently cupping the blonde's head to encourage her latest conquest to please her. Not that Sharon seem to need it, her lover going crazy for her big tits, as usual. That was the good thing about having big boobs, pretty much everyone remotely interested in them were enthusiastic about getting their hands on them regardless of experience level, and in cases like this that enthusiasm certainly made up for any lack of experience, Natasha closing her eyes and relaxing as she allowed the pleasant sensations to flood her body as Sharon went to town on her tits.

Sharon hadn't been able to stop thinking about Natasha Romanoff since their first time together, and of all the things from their first time which kept popping up in her mind the most frequent thing she kept thinking of wasn't the amazing feeling of this legendary spy eating her out or even the ecstasy of cumming in the mouth and all over the face of this beautiful woman. She thought of those things a lot, but the one thing about the experience she couldn't stop thinking about was Natasha's big boobs.

As a severely closeted lesbian Sharon of course had noticed Natasha's tits before. How could she not, they were massive. However while she might have had the occasional passing thought she hadn't realised how much fun boobs could be until she actually got her hands on those belonging to The Black Widow, Sharon letting out ridiculous sounds of joy and not even caring as she continued to go back and forth between those tits, eventually embarrassing herself even further by pushing her face into the middle of those boobs and 'motor-boating' them as if she was a clueless high school student.

In a way she was. She'd never been blessed with the awkward fumblings at sleepovers most lesbians must have had, Sharon regretting not being more popular at school as she continued sucking Natasha's nipples. Then again it was hard to make friends with girls her own age when she was so distractingly attracted to them, and couldn't really relate in their interest in boys, a problem she had to this day. Not that she really wanted to learn it when she was worshipping the amazing tits of Natasha Romanoff, Sharon eventually increasing the force of her suction and beginning to slide her tongue around and over those nipples to increase her lover's pleasure.

Adding licking to the mix sort of backfired on Sharon when shortly afterwards Natasha moaned, "Mmmmmmmmm, that feels so good Agent 13. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, you're really getting the hang of that, but now I want more. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, oh please Agent 13, get me off! I don't care how you do it, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, if you want to fuck me with your fingers or your tongue, but just do it! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy you beautiful woman! Ooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, oh God yes Agent 13, lower! Lower! Please move just a little lower and, oh... oh... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

Sharon considered ignoring Natasha's words and continuing to lick and suck her tits. However teasing the infamous Black Widow might be hazardous to her health, and besides, she had an overwhelming urge to return the favour of the last time. Sure Sharon had fingered this woman to climax, but that hadn't felt like enough to thank Natasha for yanking her out of the closet. Besides, if Sharon was going to finally accept her sexuality oral was a step it felt like she had to take, and it didn't seem so intimidating when it involved nestling her head between the legs of this beautiful woman and beginning to lick the womanhood of Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha just love the feeling of a girl taking her first taste of pussy. Watching it was also a incredible thrill, even if she wasn't involved in the equation but she really preferred it when she was, however the feeling was out of this world. She could think of literally no words to accurately describe how great it was to feel an inexperienced tongue nervously touching her twat, those cautious touches quickly turning into eager licks as the girl in between her legs swiftly grew to love the taste and work hard to get more of it/to please her.

When she felt that first lick Natasha could never stop herself from crying out loudly, this time being no exception. However after that she tried her best to stay reasonably quiet, just as she didn't offer up any more encouragement for quite a while. It had been bad enough she had pushed Sharon out of the closet, let alone to eat pussy when there was every chance the other woman wasn't ready for it yet. Then again if you were still inexperienced in your late twenties Natasha could imagine you might welcome a little push, especially if it came from someone extremely attractive who previous evidence proved you were very into.

Sharon Carter was very much into Natasha Romanoff. Natasha could tell that by the way the blonde had kissed her, finger fucked her and most importantly of all cum in her mouth and on her face. In Natasha's experience those kinds of things were never a fluke, and this time definitely sealed the deal. Oh yes, the niece of the legendary Peggy Carter was definitely into her, and that did a tremendous job of stroking Natasha's legendary ego.

Not that it was all arrogance, Natasha just knew her body and how it affected people. It was her most valuable weapon, and she had no problem using it to complete a mission, whether that meant saving someone or something, or whether she was selfishly using it to achieve her own pleasure. And oh, it had definitely paid off once again, Natasha closing her eyes and relaxing as she allowed Sharon Carter the privilege of worshipping her cunt for several long minutes, ignoring the growing need inside her for a release as she was still enjoying having this inexperienced woman eat her pussy.

Sharon had hated herself a lot ever since she first felt the touch of another woman. Not out of any internalised homophobia, oh no, Sharon hated herself for denying herself such amazing pleasure for so long. True, it wasn't just any woman but Natasha Romanoff, someone who everything about them screamed 'I love sex and I can do it really well' or something cooler. God, Sharon was so flustered, but this woman was so obviously out of her league, and this was the most wonderful thing she had ever done.

For all her self hatred over not admitting what she really wanted a lot sooner than she had Sharon's biggest regret was not eating pussy sooner. God, why couldn't she have been one of those hypocritical, self hating lesbians who claimed anything other than 'normal' sex is disgusting only to be a massive cunt addict behind closed doors, women like Natasha getting a real kick out of passing Sharon around each other like a cheap fuck toy, the heir to the Carter legacy having to worship pussy after pussy all the while wishing she had the nerve to ask someone to return the favour. Yes, Sharon liked that idea.

Later she would enjoy that little fantasy, but for now it was an insult to Natasha and her yummy pussy not to give her/it her full attention, Sharon refocusing on the task at hand after half a dozen lazy licks. Luckily her body had kept her sliding her tongue from the bottom of Natasha's pussy all the way to the top, Sharon continuing that routine only to linger on the other woman's clit. That squeezed an extra loud moan out of the legendary Natasha Romanoff, which made Sharon smile triumphantly. Then she started increasing the force of the cunt lapping and lingered on that clit even more before wrapping her upstairs lips around Natasha's downstairs lips, continuing to get positive reactions throughout.

That made Sharon feel very smug with herself. This was only her first time going down on another woman and she was making her moan this loudly. That must mean she wasn't just a lesbian but she was a total pussy pleaser. An expert rug muncher who would be soon in high demand, her confidence growing with every pussy she ate until she could be just as good a seductress as the infamous Black Widow. Well, probably not, Sharon didn't excel at seduction and had trouble imagining she ever would, and it really frustrated her not being good at something, but she definitely felt she was good at eating pussy.

Natasha definitely agreed, something she continued making clear to Sharon through moans, groans, whimpers and gasps rather than the usual dirty talk she preferred. It increasingly became difficult not to use dirty talk as Natasha felt just a little push was all she needed to make herself cum. On the other hand, she really liked having her pussy eaten, and as Sharon showed no sign of getting bored anytime soon Natasha just spent an hour or two allowing the little baby dyke to do whatever she wanted with her cunt.

Then she finally whimpered, "Your tongue! Mmmmmmmmmm, please Agent 13, stick your tongue inside me! I need to be tongue fucked soooooooo bad, mmmmmmmmm, please give it to me. Ooooooooooh please fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, there's nothing like being tongue fucked by an eager little queer girl like you, mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, I just love watching a baby dyke's natural instincts kick in as she starts licking my cunt! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmmmmm, and I really love feeling it. I really love feeling a closet case like you accept she's a naughty little cunt lapper, and that's what you are, isn't it Sharon? You're a AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

She had tried, she really had, but Natasha couldn't help let a little of her usual routine slip out. Luckily rather than discourage Agent 13 her words seem to light a fire under her, the other woman slamming her tongue inside her and beginning to fuck her nice and hard with it. Maybe it had something to do with using Sharon's name instead of Agent 13. Either way Natasha was very happy, The Black Widow tilting her head back and screaming with joy as she quickly rushed towards orgasm.

It wasn't the fastest or the hardest she had cum, but when her orgasm hit it was plenty satisfying, Natasha rewarding Sharon for all her hard work with a shower of cream which coated her face and flow down into her mouth. To her credit Sharon frantically swallowed as much of Natasha's cum as she could, removing her tongue so she could gulp down the wonderful liquid before reinserting that wet muscle so she could continue the tongue fucking and make Natasha cum again. And she succeeded, several more times, each as satisfying as the last even if it wasn't necessarily the best ever.

Lifting herself up onto her elbows Natasha looked down at the woman in between her legs. She still had a lot to learn about sex, but so far Natasha was enjoying the hell out of being her teacher, the redhead grinning wickedly as she pictured upping the blonde's training. She was sure Sharon look really cute with one of her holes filled with dildo, Natasha planning to take each of those holes in turn from Sharon's mouth, to her practically virgin pussy to her definitely virgin ass. Oh yes, Natasha was going to have a lot of fun with this baby dyke, and after a few more sessions like this The Black Widow was sure that Agent 13 would do any depraved little thing she wanted.

Sharon was blissfully unaware of the many, many things Natasha was imagining doing to her. She was also unaware of everything else, including but not limited to the jerks she had to put up with in the CIA, the pressures of her family name and even what that name was. All she was aware of was the liquid heaven which seem to be practically flowing like a river down her throat, Sharon again hating herself for not being able to swallow every drop of those glorious batches of cum, even though she tried her best as she spent who knows how long eating the pussy of Natasha Romanoff, pushing the infamous spy to orgasm after orgasm.

She couldn't even enjoy the ego boost of making Natasha cum so much because she was so consumed with swallowing the greatest thing on earth. Oh God, Sharon had thought Natasha's cunt cream had to be the best thing ever, but then she had tasted The Black Widow's girl cum and she had to redefine her understanding of delicious. Of course both were addictive, but Natasha's girl cum eventually made her want to quit her job and become this beautiful woman's full-time cunt worshipper.

That thought combined with everything else forced Sharon to reach between her legs. She just couldn't help it, she needed to cum, and all it took was some gentle rubbing and picturing Natasha coming home every night and shoving her face in between her legs to give Sharon the best orgasm she'd ever had while masturbating. Sadly it was the only one she got before she was pulled upwards, Sharon letting out a whimper of protest and trying to fight it but she was no match for The Black Widow and soon found herself in Natasha's arms being gently kissed. That part wasn't so bad, but Sharon really wanted to keep going, even though now she had been forced to stop the adrenaline was wearing off and she suddenly felt exhausted.

Which was unfortunate given what Natasha told her to do once the kiss was broken, namely, "Sit on my face."

"What?" Sharon blushed, but Natasha wouldn't be denied.

Grabbing a firm hold of Sharon's hips Natasha pushed the CIA Agent up her body until the blonde's pussy was hovering over the redhead's face. Then Natasha began to eagerly lick Sharon's cunt, the Avenger grabbing a firm hold of the other girl's ass and pushing her down firmly against her face, making Sharon crying out loudly in pleasure. Which at first was wonderful and yet torturous, Sharon feeling like she was going to collapse at any minute from the overwhelming pleasure and exhaustion of her day. However her adrenaline returned to her more and more with every lick until all she felt was wonderful.

Natasha let out a soft moan during that first lick, and more moans followed. She always enjoyed tasting pussy, but there was more yummy cream than usual thanks to Sharon going first, some of it the blonde's regular juices and some of it even her cum which Natasha worked fast to clean up, first from the outside and then dipping her tongue inside to get all that remained before going back to the outside licking again. Sharon was so ready for her that she let out a happy cry when her cunt was invaded and then a disappointed whimper when the tongue was removed, but Natasha stayed the course. For now.

For a first-time pussy licker Sharon had done an excellent job and Natasha wanted to reward her with more than just a quick tongue fucking. At the same time Natasha wasn't sure she had the patient's right now for the type of slow, drawn-out cunt lapping Sharon deserved. Not that Sharon seemed to want that given the way she was whimpering and groaning, the inexperienced girl even beginning to grind down on top of her face in a way that Natasha didn't think that Sharon would have the guts to do just yet. Apparently Sharon was more desperate than she thought to cum.

Further proving that point Sharon ordered, "Please, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me! Fuck me please, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddd, please fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, tongue fuck me, please, please Natasha, I need it! I need it so bad! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, oooooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddddddd Natasha please fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeeee ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddd!"

Finally taking pity on the other woman Natasha slowly pushed her tongue into Sharon's welcoming cunt and then after a second of enjoying the feeling of the blonde quivering around her the redhead began to tongue fuck her latest conquest. That really got Sharon grinding down on her, Natasha unable to smell anything but pussy as she was smothered by Sharon's tasty cunt. Which of course Natasha loved, The Widow quickly increasing the pace of the tongue thrusts until Sharon came in her mouth and all over her face.

Natasha glued her mouth best she could to Sharon's pussy and made a valiant effort to try to gulp down at least majority of the wonderful girl cum squirting from her conquest's cunt, but it was no use. There was just so much cum, and Sharon became like a woman possessed, grinding herself downwards so hard that even Natasha found it a struggled to breathe. Which was an interesting experience for the redhead, one she thought she might like to repeat as her whole world became Sharon's pussy and the juices flowing from it, Natasha's face becoming drenched in the wonderful stuff even as she continued to frantically swallow.

Sharon was embarrassed by her behaviour, but she just couldn't stop herself. Going down on THE Natasha Romanoff, the only female Avenger, the legendary superspy, The Black Widow, etc had been amazing, and this even more so, Sharon Carter 100% sure she was gay before her first climax. After it and the ones that followed rocked her body Sharon found it comical that she had ever doubted it, and really sad she had spent so much time in the closet. She was in her late 20s for God's sake. She could have been doing this her entire life, and yet social norms and her own insecurities had denied her wonderful experiences like this.

As the orgasms seemed to melt together in one big never-ending climax Sharon wondered whether things would be this wonderful with someone not named Natasha Romanoff. Probably not. After all, The Black Widow was infamous for being good in bed, fucking men and women alike better than any professional whore, allegedly willing to do anything to satisfy the latest notch in her bed post, no matter how perverse it was. And after meeting her, Sharon could believe it. Then again, given the way that her body was reacting, how easily Natasha was making her cum, Sharon suspected that a woman not named Natasha Romanoff could at least come close, although she certainly wasn't complaining about who dragged her out of the closet. Oh yes, it was totally worth becoming just another notch in The Black Widow's belt to feel this way.

Sharon wished she could feel this way forever, but sadly she had her limits and her exhaustion returned with a vengeance. Natasha of course sensed this and guided her down until she was lying in her arms. Of course without the adrenaline of nearly non-stop orgasms Sharon's exhaustion hit her like never before, although Natasha helped her out with that in the form of a long kiss, both women still able to taste themselves as they spent several minutes making out like teenagers.

"That was really good." Natasha smiled when she finally broke the kiss, "But I have to go."

"Oh." Sharon said, unable to hide her disappointment as Natasha gently rolled her off of her and then jumped out of bed, "But you'll come back right? When you need information?"

Natasha smiled as she started collecting her clothes, murmuring almost conversationally, "You know, I don't have to just come back when I want some info. I have more freedom than I've ever had, so if you don't mind-"

"I don't mind." Sharon quickly interrupted, before making a fool of herself, "Wait, do you mean come back as in sex or a date? Because either way I really, really don't mind."

Pausing for a second Natasha looked thoughtful, and then shrugged, "Ok."

Sharon frowned, hesitated and then asked, "To sex or a date?"

"Both." Natasha said as she finished getting dressed, flashing a smile as she added, "If that's ok."

"That's ok, that's very ok." Sharon beamed.

"Ok then." Natasha smiled, kissing Sharon on the cheek before leaving the way she came.

Sharon probably replied, although she really wasn't sure. She had a date with THE Natasha Romanoff. She was going to go on a date with an infamous spy, an Avenger and one of the most deadly and beautiful women in the world. And then they were going to have amazing sex, just like they'd just had. Perhaps her codename should be Lucky Agent 13, or perhaps just Lucky 13 for short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America 2 or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sharon Carter's dirty little secret was she loved to cook. Well, that and the whole gay thing, but she hadn't been hiding that so much as implying her own don't ask don't tell policy, as in if nobody asked she wouldn't tell. Not that it was anyone's business anyway. However, while she didn't mind people knowing she was a lesbian she did mind people knowing she liked cooking, because it seemed a little too feminine and while the emphasis at SHIELD had always been on a military professionalism which always seemed very masculine. Certainly, if she had more friends and they knew about her dirty little secret she was sure she'd get teased.

However, she had let Natasha in on that secret, and at this point pretty much all her secrets, The Black Widow being unsurprisingly disarming and easy to talk to without revealing much herself. Perhaps that would change on this, their third date. They had been in public for the past two dates, one-time at the movies, so there wasn't much chance for talking there and Sharon could understand Natasha's reluctance to offer up anything but small talk in a crowded restaurant. But tonight would be different, Sharon determined not to allow Natasha into her bed until she had got something out of the redhead she hadn't known before.

That would be a difficult task, especially now Natasha had gotten to know her body, and more importantly Sharon had come to know exactly what another woman could do to her. What The Black Widow could do to her, Sharon becoming lost in blissful memories for a few long seconds before she heard a knock on her door, the CIA Agent quickly moving to answer it after once again checking herself in the mirror, Sharon never feeling more girly than in that moment. She both hated and loved it in equal measure.

"You know, a girl could get used to this whole knocking thing." Sharon smiled as she opened the door.

"I still prefer to make more of an entrance, but it has its perks." Natasha smiled, walking into a gentle kiss, Sharon happily wrapping her arms around her as she pushed the door closed behind them. They remained kissing for a while, then Natasha pulled away and said, "Something smells good."

"Thank you." Sharon beamed, "It's Auntie Angie's recipe. You remember, I told you about her?"

"Yes." Natasha smiled and walked further into the apartment, adding as an afterthought, "Your Aunt's lover?"

"Huh? Oh no. They..." Sharon began, before a lifetime of memories came flooding back to her and she mumbled almost as a question, "They were just roommates."

Turning back Natasha smiled, "Do you truly believe that?"

There was a long pause and then Sharon frowned, "They... they never said anything."

"Consider their generation." Natasha pointed out, "It wasn't that long ago such a thing was illegal, and it used to be much easier to keep a secret. I should know, mine are all over the web."

"All of them?" Sharon shot back hoarsely, and then when Natasha shrugged she added, "Come on, there must be something no one else knows."

"Well..." Natasha grinned, "I am dating this really hot blonde."

Before Sharon could get any more than that the timer on the oven peeped, forcing the 'hot blonde' to rush into her little kitchen and dish up the Italian cuisine. It was probably for the best, given that the 'hot blonde' comment had Sharon blushing, and she was still reeling from realising the truth about her Aunt Peggy and her 'roommate'. In retrospect Sharon felt really stupid. She had been encouraged since childhood to call her Aunt Peggy's best friend Auntie Angie for crying out loud, and she still hadn't suspected anything? Some spy she was.

"Sharon!" Natasha said loudly to bring the other girl out of her thoughts and then repeated, "It really is good."

"Thanks." Sharon blushed, then after a brief pause asked, "Did you ever meet my Aunt?"

"Which one?" Natasha smirked.

Sharon glared, then thinking about it for a second said, "Both."

"Yes." Natasha said, "Briefly."

"And from that, and everything I said about her, you worked out she was gay?" Sharon asked.

Natasha stayed silent for a moment, and then murmured, "I think she truly loved Steve... erm, Captain Rogers. But I knew she loved Angie Martinelli just as much, if not more, from a single meeting."

Sharon frowned, "How?"

Natasha smirked, "By having eyes."

Sharon glared at the other woman, "But, but... there has to be more to it. I knew the woman my whole life, how could I not know?"

Becoming solemn Natasha asked, "Are you sure this isn't about something else?"

"Like what?" Sharon asked.

"Like the fall of SHIELD." Natasha said softly, "None of us saw that coming, and-"

"The difference is I was never close with anyone at SHIELD. I loved Aunt Peggy and Auntie Angie. I had more in common with them than my own parents." Sharon protested, "Hell, I had more in common with them than anyone."

Natasha smiled, "I don't exactly have many friends either."

"You have The Avengers." Sharon pointed out.

"Yeah, but we don't exactly sit around swapping secrets." Natasha said.

"So do that with me." Sharon said softly, taking Natasha's hand, "Seriously Nat, tell me something no one else knows."

After a long pause Natasha said dryly, "I am dating this really hot blonde."

Sharon rolled her eyes and tried to pull a handout of Natasha's grasp, "Natasha-"

"Let me finish." Natasha insisted, squeezing Sharon's hand to hold it in place, "I am dating this really hot blonde... and I really like her."

Smiling softly Sharon asked, "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Natasha nodded before elaborating, "She's pretty uptight, but it makes me laugh. And she's smart, can handle a gun and is a really, really good cook... plus really hot... all qualities I look for in a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sharon smiled softly.

"Yeah..." Natasha said softly, before quickly adding, "Unless you think it's too soon for such a label, in which case-"

"I like labels!" Sharon blurted out, "Well, not always, but in this case I like it very much. And, I'd be honoured."

"Good." Natasha smiled before leaning forward for a kiss.

Sharon briefly allowed Natasha to kiss her, then broke it and firmly ordered, "Finish your food."

"I'd rather eat something else." Natasha smirked, before slipping back into her seat, "But okay."

Natasha's smirk widened as her words made Sharon blush adorably, so much so she tried to hide it by sipping her wine. After that Sharon continued asking probing questions, which put Natasha on edge. She had checked and double checked Sharon wasn't a traitor and found nothing linking her to Hydra or any kind of other shady organisation, and she knew that logically Sharon was just trying to get to know her better, but sharing wasn't easy for Natasha. Not just because being emotionally vulnerable went directly against the training which was forced on her since childhood, but because of that training and her various undercover missions it was hard for her to hang onto a sense of identity. She barely knew herself, so how could she share anything with another person?

She had hoped that by asking Sharon to be girlfriend she could avoid any further probing, but alas Sharon remained unusually chatty. Not that had been her only reason for asking, because she genuinely wanted Sharon to be her girlfriend, but part of Natasha worried it was much too soon. Which was ironic, because they'd already had sex several times, but Natasha was good at that part. Physical intimacy had always been easy for her, as she had used it often to put her targets into a false sense of security, but emotional intimacy was difficult. However, she did manage to reveal a few minor things, mostly because of Sharon's constant probing, and the fantastic meal relaxing her.

Of course when it was over Natasha was eager to move on to something she was more comfortable with, "That was wonderful Sharon."

Beaming happily Sharon replied, "Thank you, I..."

The blonde trailed off as the redhead got up and sauntered over to Sharon. Natasha then gently cupped her face softly, "It is I who should be thanking you."

Sharon smiled softly, "I think you just did."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "You think that was sufficient?"

"No." Sharon said, her years of training allowing her to sound innocent as she asked, "Can you think of a way you could possibly thank me?"

Smirking Natasha replied, "I might."

With that Natasha leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Sharon's. This time Sharon didn't break the kiss after only a few seconds, which Natasha knew was hard for Sharon. The blonde was a neat freak who Natasha could tell was just itching to clean the dishes, something the redhead would have taken as a personal insult if she had chosen it over her. Whether Sharon guest that or Natasha wasn't simply losing her touch and the other woman wanted to fuck her more than anything the two former SHIELD agents soon found themselves stumbling towards Sharon's bedroom while still engaged in a heated lip lock.

They were stripping each other's clothes along the way, something much easier now that they were both in skin-tight dresses instead of their more infamous uniforms, so by the time Natasha was pushing Sharon down onto her own bed they were both completely naked. Then they continue to make out for several minutes before Natasha finally pulled away from Sharon's lips and moved down to her new girlfriend's neck, Sharon letting out a soft sigh as Natasha began slowly kissing her way up and down that soft flesh.

Natasha kept that up for a few minutes, then she whispered in Sharon's ear, "I promise, you'll get your reward in just a second, but first, I want to try something... different."

"Okay." Sharon gasped so softly it was barely audible.

Whether she heard it or not Natasha grinned against her neck, pressed one last kiss to it and then started crawling up Sharon's body. For a few long seconds Sharon was confused, then her eyes went wide as she realised what was about to happen. She almost freaked out, but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Except for the fact that this probably meant she wouldn't get to suck on Natasha's big boobs. That was the last thought that went through her head before Natasha was kneeling over her face and began slowly lowering herself downwards, meaning that for a few seconds Sharon could do nothing but nervously concentrate on what was coming towards her.

Sharon had gone down on Natasha a few times now so she was fairly confident that she could please her in this position, but she couldn't help being a little nervous. So when the redhead was close enough the blonde took matters into her own hands. More accurately she took Natasha's big ass into her own hands, pushing downward forcefully while pushing her own head up so she could treat her girlfriend's pussy to a long, slow lick. Sharon followed that up with another, and another, and another, soon licking Natasha's pussy with the slow steady rhythm which had the infamous Black Widow moaning softly in pleasure.

To Sharon's relief, although it really shouldn't have been a surprise, Natasha went from a crouching position to placing her knees either side of the CIA agent's head and then rested the majority of her weight on her knees. At first it was all of her weight, but after a while Natasha shifted slightly and used her weight to silently press Sharon's head into the bed and smother her with her cunt, which Sharon found oddly erotic. Because sure, it was hard to breathe, but her whole world became revolved around Natasha's pussy, and Sharon couldn't help but love that.

All she could see, smell, hear and taste was pure Natasha Romanoff, and she certainly dominated her sense of touch too, Sharon barely noticing the bed underneath her when she had the dangerous Black Widow's cunt directly in her face. So with all five of her senses consumed with Natasha Romanoff it became really hard for her to think coherently, Sharon literally becoming a mindless pussy pleaser as she continued those long, slow licks for what felt like an eternity, the only difference being that at first she made sure to hit Natasha's clit with every other lick, and then later hit it with every lick.

Shortly after that Natasha rested less of her weight on her knees while reaching down, grabbing a handful of blonde hair and shoving Sharon's face as deep as it could go into her cunt. She then started grinding down onto that pretty face, not just smothering Sharon but actually using her face as a fuck pad. Like the niece of the legendary Peggy Carter was nothing but a fuck toy, Natasha shamelessly fucking Sharon's face while playing close attention to her surroundings, and more importantly whether or not Sharon was still okay now she had turned things up a notch. Impressively Sharon continued licking her pussy, even that and the initial grinding wasn't enough.

Natasha wanted more, and she didn't have the patience to wait any longer, "Fuck me! Mmmmmmmm fuck, tongue fuck me Sharon! Ohhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, I, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Yessssssssssssssss! Just like that! Now fuck me! Fuck me! Oooooooooooh fuck yes!"

Luckily for Natasha it really didn't take much for Sharon to give her what she wanted, and if anything this was even faster than usual. Sure, in the state Natasha was in she might have preferred a little faster penetration and tongue fucking, but there was definitely something to be said for the way Sharon pushed her tongue inside her pussy and then slowly began thrusting it in and out, increasing Natasha's pleasure without making her cum. It was certainly enough for Natasha in the short term, the redhead letting go of the blonde's hair so she could stretch out while tilting her head back and letting out an extra loud series of cries, moans and screams of pleasure.

Of course that satisfaction ultimately turned to desire for more again, and as Natasha wasn't so sure she could beg coherently for more, and would rather avoid doing so If possible, she went back to pulling on Sharon's hair and grinding down onto her face. This time that actually succeeded in getting her what she wanted. Or Sharon just couldn't wait any more to make her cum, and drink her cum like the little lesbian slut she was. Either way Natasha was once again throwing her head back for an extra loud scream as she came good and hard, just the way she had taught Sharon to make her cum.

To her further credit Sharon didn't hesitate to remove her tongue so she could concentrate on swallowing Natasha's cum, or at least as much of it as she could possibly get, before returning her tongue to Natasha's centre. From the way she energetically thrust back inside her and started fucking her again Natasha could tell Sharon would be happy for them to continue just like this for a few more orgasms, if not the rest of the night, but that would be selfish. More importantly it would wear Natasha out, and that would spoil her surprise for Sharon. So reluctantly Natasha pulled herself up and off Sharon's now cum coated face, the blonde letting out a whimper of disappointment at this which was quickly silenced by the redhead's lips crashing against her own.

"How do you feel about toys?" Natasha asked, breaking the kiss.

Sharon raised an eyebrow and then smirked, "I'm all for using the ones I have, but I shudder to think what kinky shit you're into."

Natasha returned the smirk, "Is that a good shudder, or a bad shudder?"

"Both." Sharon admitted, prompting a brief laugh between the two lovers.

Then Natasha pushed, "How would you feel about me fucking you with a strap-on?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow again, "Where are you hiding that? Your ass?"

Natasha laughed, "No silly. Just your underwear drawer."

There was a brief pause and then Sharon rolled her eyes, "I should really get better security."

"You really should." Natasha laughed, getting off the bed and heading to Sharon's dresser drawer.

Sharon's gaze instantly lowered to Natasha's amazing ass, the blonde biting her lip as the redhead seemed to put an extra swing in her steps just for her. Sharon was sure that if she looked up her girlfriend would be smirking at her, but as that meant removing her gaze from Natasha's butt she would never know. Natasha's big boobs were easily as captivating, but as the infamous assassin was holding a large dildo in her hand Sharon's eyes couldn't help but focus on that. Part of her wished she could resist. It was the same part of her which crossed her legs at the thought of trying to take something like that. Another part of her was excited by it, and Sharon desperately wanted to please Natasha, partly because of all the amazing pleasure she had given her and partly because she wanted to be a good girlfriend.

"So, how about it?" Natasha questioned once the harness was firmly attached, and then when she was sure she had Sharon's attention added softly, "If it's too much for you, I understand. And I promise I'll understand if any point you want to back out. But I've been with a lot of women who thought this was too 'straight' for them, and day all ended up loving it. So Agent 13, are you up for trying something a little bit different?"

Sharon did think it over a bit more briefly, but ultimately came to the same conclusion, "Do I get to return the favour?"

Natasha smirked, "Maybe. You definitely won't have the strength once I'm finish with you, but maybe someday. It really does depend..."

"Depend on what?" Sharon asked, feeling like she was walking into something.

Proving her right Natasha smiled wickedly and said, "On whether or not you can be a good little cock slut for me."

"Is that all?" Sharon laughed light-heartedly.

"Uh-huh." Natasha replied, happy to see that Sharon wasn't insulted, "And you can start by getting on your knees and sucking my cock."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "There you go, sounding like a porno movie again."

"What? It's to get it nice and ready for your hot little pussy." Natasha grinned.

There was another pause as the two women stared at each other, during which Sharon almost opened her mouth to point out that there wasn't much preparation needed, as eating pussy always got her super wet so all Natasha would have to do was spit on her hand and rub it into the head of the dildo. Maybe not even that, because honestly she had been wet all day thinking about Natasha's delicious cunt, and seeing her girlfriend again had sent her lust into overdrive. Of course she didn't want to admit that out loud, as Natasha's ego was big enough, and she'd already made up her mind to at least give this a shot, so ultimately she just slid off the bed and crawled towards the deadly Black Widow.

"You owe me for this. And I intend to collect." Sharon said softly after she reached her destination.

She then mostly kept eye contact, barring a quick check she was on target, as she slowly leaned forwards and opened her mouth to take the dildo inside of it. When Sharon closed her mouth around the dick she began sucking on it, but unlike with her one and only boyfriend she didn't immediately stop because she hated the taste. She didn't love the taste, but it didn't repel her. And she had to admit, there was a certain thrill to sucking Natasha's cock, Sharon growing more fond of that idea as the minutes ticked by and she began bobbing her head up and down the shaft, taking an impressive amount into her mouth considering her experience. Or at least she was impressed with herself.

Sharon had no doubt that Natasha was appalled about what an amateur she was. She never said anything like that, but she had to be thinking it. After all, Natasha had fucked a lot of women. Her conquests were legendary, and Sharon often felt out of her league, but never more than right now. Because she had heard that Natasha liked using this kind of toy, hence why she wasn't surprised that Natasha had hidden one in her room and intended on using it on her, and unlike Sharon had experience with multiple men too. So all Sharon could do was try her very best to mimic some of the performances she'd seen in the straight porn she had watched so long ago, or when the occasional strap-on turned up in lesbian movies.

Natasha was actually impressed with Sharon's work, given that she was a complete amateur. She especially loved the way Sharon kept eye contact with her when initially taking the cock into her mouth before closing her eyes and sucking that strap-on with surprising enthusiasm. Then she began slowly bobbing her head up and down the dildo, occasionally looking up at Natasha for approval. Natasha was of course more than happy to give her that approval, and a little encouragement, first by reaching down to stroke Sharon's long blonde beautiful hair, secondly with a smile, and then finally switching to the kind of encouragement she liked the most. Verbal.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Sharon, suck my cock. Oh yes, suck it like a good little cock sucker." Natasha taunted, her grin again becoming wicked, "You know, for a total dyke, you suck dick pretty good. At least for an amateur. If this was more your thing I could definitely train you to be a pro. Which I might do anyway, because I love to see a pretty blonde on her knees with my big cock in her mouth. Oh yeah Sharon, when I'm done with you you'll be a professional cock sucker, even if you only suck strap-ons. Ooooooh yesssss, that makes me so hot. Take it deep! Mmmmmm, take it as deep as you can down your throat. More more, more... more, and... come up for air. Good girl. That was good for your first time. Now lick the lower half. I still want my cock nice and wet for your little lezzie cunt. Yeahhhhhhh, that's it, ohhhhhhh, good girl."

Under Natasha's instructions Sharon gave quite a decent blow job, even if she couldn't really deep throat. Not that that was surprising, but she had been doing so well up until then that Natasha decided to push her luck. She also pushed a little further when it was clear that Sharon was going to do it, and would push her further in the future, but right now Natasha really wasn't interested in a long drawn-out blow job. No, she just wanted the dildo wet all over so it would slide nice and easily into Sharon's fuck hole. And after a few minutes of licking the bottom half and sucking the top half Natasha was confident that her strap-on was ready to give Sharon the fucking she'd never really had before.

"That's good baby, mmmmmm, you look so hot licking that cock. Now lick all the way to the top and suck it. Mmmmm yes, good girl. Good little cock slut." Natasha said, before finally ordering, "Now get back on the bed. I want you on your back with your legs spread so I can fuck you face to face."

Her military training showing through Sharon did as she was told without hesitation or complaint. Not that Natasha was expecting anything less at this point, although the obedience still made her smile. Because fuck, she loved it when other women obeyed her. She also loved seeing them open and ready for her, and Sharon was truly breath-taking like that, Natasha just enjoying the sight for a few long seconds before she crawled onto the bed and up her girlfriend's body so she could kiss her long and deep, The Avenger's inside woman in the CIA whimpering with lust into her mouth as the dildo gently pressed against her pussy.

It remained there for a minute or so as Natasha wanted to tease her lover, and she just got lost in the kiss. Then Natasha reached down to gently rub Sharon's pussy lips with her right hand, discovering that the blow job was unnecessary. She had expected that was the case, but it had been fun. Which was the same reason she slipped one and then two fingers inside Sharon's cunt and gently finger fucked her for a few minutes, much to the approval of Agent 13. However, Natasha was still eager to give Sharon her first ever strap-on fucking, so it wasn't that long before the redhead pulled her fingers out of the blonde, grabbed hold of her dildo and broke the kiss.

Natasha then asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"Go for it." Sharon nodded nervously.

Sharon then automatically tensed up as Natasha pressed the tip of her cock to her entrance. She immediately scolded herself for it, and then again when Natasha gave her a look which clearly said 'please relax' which somewhat annoyed Sharon. Of course she should relax, she wasn't stupid, she had kind of done this before, even though the circumstances were very different, and despite herself it did feel like she was getting a 'do over on losing her virginity', although she had no intention of admitting that to The Widow.

At least Natasha had the decency not to say 'please relax' out loud. No, she just gave Sharon a few moments to what was obvious, and then when it was clear she had Natasha began to slowly pushed forwards, Sharon's entrance opening embarrassingly easy for The Black Widow. Maybe it was the licking, maybe it was the fingering, maybe was just being on a third date with the infamous Natasha Romanoff and officially becoming her girlfriend, or maybe even it was a combination of all these things, but not only did Sharon take the head of the dildo inside her pussy but then quickly followed the entire length of Natasha's strap-on.

It wasn't exactly as easy as Sharon had hoped, as it felt weird having her downstairs area stretched so wide and deep, Natasha's dildo stretching her far more than her ex-boyfriend or any sex toy she had dared to try. From the look on her face Natasha knew this and got some kind of just sadistic thrill out of it, and despite herself that made Sharon blush a little bit. To stopped that she kissed Natasha when the fake cock was about halfway inside her, and even though the other woman quickly took control Sharon had to admit there was a certain thrill to having Natasha Romanoff's tongue invading her mouth at the same time that her strap-on dick invaded her cunt.

When the latter invasion was completed the two girls concentrated on the former invasion for quite a while, Natasha obviously giving Sharon a chance to get used to having a pussy full to bursting with strap-on cock, something that Agent 13 felt very grateful for. At the same time Natasha paused for perhaps a little too long, Sharon wondering if that was because Natasha was just lost in the kiss or if the redhead was deliberately trying to tease the blonde. Given everything she knew about her lover Sharon assumed it was the latter, although she liked to tell herself it was a bit of both.

Natasha was really enjoying the kiss, but she hadn't exactly become lost in it. She very rarely allowed all her focus to be consumed by one thing, even if it was her favourite thing, namely sex. As always she was on the lookout for danger, as after all, while it was highly unlikely under the circumstances she had been trained to expect the unexpected. She was also judging just how relax Sharon was, and yes, Natasha was teasing her lover a little bit by continuing to kiss her even when she was sure she was ready to be fucked.

Eventually though Natasha broke the kiss and pulled away slightly so Sharon could see the look on her face when she began to fuck her. That look was of course being a smirk, which turned into a wide grin as Sharon first gasped for her when she began pulling her cock out of her cunt and then moaned when Natasha pushed every inch of her dildo back inside the other girl's welcoming love box. Naturally this process as repeated over and over again, Natasha beginning to fuck Sharon at a slow and steady pace which constantly had the formerly a little uptight Agent 13 moaning, groaning, whimpering, gasping and crying out in pleasure.

There was one thing she didn't do, and after a while Natasha decided to prompt her, "Wrap your legs around me."

From the look on Sharon's face Natasha thought she might have to repeat herself, maybe adding a please in there somewhere, but instead the other woman obediently wrapped her legs around her waist, causing Natasha to grin mischievously. She just loved taking a woman in this position. She loved taking a woman in any position, and just about anywhere, but there was just something about pumping another woman's pussy in the 'traditional' position, Natasha imagining what the politicians who were currently trying to lock her away and throw away the key would think if they could see her now, taking another woman like this.

That twisted thought prompted Natasha to practically growl, "You wanna cum on my cock?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "Your cock?"

"Uh-huh." Natasha grinned again, "It's attached to me, therefore it's my cock."

Sharon smiled, "I didn't think that's how it works."

"Just go with it." Natasha implored, "Now let's try this again, do you want to cum on my cock?"

Blushing slightly Sharon murmured, "Yes."

Natasha grinned and increased the pace. Of course, she didn't want a real cock. God no, that would be weird. No offence to she-males or anyone else with a cock, but she might have preferred being a woman with a strap-on. This way she could fuck her lovers as long and as hard as she wanted without having to worry about going soft. At the same time while the toy was attached to her it felt like part of her, and she really got off on the idea of ramming herself deep and hard into another woman's body. Of ramming herself deep and hard into the body of Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter's niece writhing underneath in pleasure... her girlfriend quickly approaching her orgasm as she fucked her with her cock.

Sharon was also glad that Natasha's cock wasn't real. Real cocks didn't do much for her, but this one very much did. Ironically it almost felt real, in one very specific way. Namely that Sharon was pretty much lost in the idea that the strap-on was part of Natasha. That Natasha was so good with that dildo it might as well be her dick, and the idea of Natasha Romanoff reaching places inside her which had never been touched before really helped Sharon raced towards orgasm, which was easy now Natasha was really starting to give it to her.

At one point Natasha even pulled Sharon's legs from around her waist and pushed them up onto her shoulders, this position somehow allowing her to push even harder and deeper into her cunt, almost to the point it felt like it should hurt but it didn't. It was wonderful, Sharon crying out continuously as she was skilfully fucked by The Black Widow, Natasha clearly putting all her experience to good use right now as she effortlessly fucked Sharon to the edge of orgasm, and then after a few blissful moments of being kept on that edge she was pushed over it and Sharon was overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm her life.

To be fair her orgasm, and the ones which quickly followed, were probably just as good as the ones when Natasha went down on her, but in the moment Sharon was completely caught up in what she was feeling and did feel better. Either way she shamelessly begged for more, using words she couldn't ever imagined saying before that she knew turned Natasha on, the worst part of it being Sharon wasn't really sure exactly what it was she was saying. The words just fell from her mouth as the wonderfully intense climax rocked her body.

"FUCK ME! OH GOD FUCK ME! OHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDD, OH NAT, FUCK ME HARDER!" Sharon screamed, "FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCKING POUND IT! OOOOOOOH FUCK! POUND MY LITTLE GAY PUSSY WITH YOUR BIG STRAP-ON DICK LIKE A FUCKING LESBIAN SLUT! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT! MMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME, OH FUCK, MAKE ME YOUR SLUT! YOUR COCK SLUT! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME WITH YOUR COCK, OH GOD, FUCK ME HARD WITH YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK, FUCK MY DYKE CUNT, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Those words encouraged Natasha to somehow start fucking her even harder, pushing Sharon to climax after climax the poor girl was a trembling wreck unable to even think coherently, let alone form a sentence. She might have screamed things like 'fuck me' and 'oh God' and 'harder' a little, or a lot, but mostly Sharon just became lost in the wonderful experience of being strap-on fucked by Natasha Romanoff. Just before she truly lost her mind, Sharon promised herself she wouldn't be hesitant next time. That she would happily let Natasha use 'her cock' on her whenever she wanted. Maybe, probably, definitely Sharon would beg her to use it.

Natasha had certainly intended that. She loved fucking another woman with a strap-on. It just made her feel so powerful, especially when it came to hard pounding like she was giving Sharon right now. And she really didn't care about what a psychologist might say about it, to her, it was just hot. Well, to be fair in her line of work she had to be in control all the time, and it was hard to argue she wasn't in complete control now, Sharon nothing but a writhing mess beneath her as she slammed her too heaven and back.

Pushing Sharon's legs on her shoulders have increased that feeling of power and towards the end Natasha increase it even further by leaning down so that their bouncing boobs were pressed together and she was practically bending Agent 13 in half. Then she stared into Sharon's eyes and grinned. From the faraway look in her eye Sharon probably didn't register it, or understand exactly what was about to happen to her. But from the deafening squeals she let out it didn't seem that the other woman objected to Natasha using every ounce of strength she had to fuck her as hard and as fast as she could to squeeze as many orgasms out of her as possible.

Along the way Natasha came herself, several times in fact. At first she fought against it, knowing that once the floodgates were opened it was only a matter of time before she'd have to take a break, but inevitably the little knob rubbing against her clit within the harness and the sheer joy of totally dominating another woman in this way caught up with her and Natasha came hard. To avoid letting out the type screams that Sharon was letting out, and to avoid being interrupted by their neighbours, Natasha pressed her lips firmly to Sharon's, the overwhelmed blonde eventually kissing her back enough for Natasha to allow herself to cum and then scream her joy into her girlfriend's mouth.

It still felt weird to think of Sharon as that, especially now she was pounding her pussy, essentially treating her like the random women she usually picked up in bars. And yet there was a certain intensity to this which wasn't there with strangers, Natasha feeling she could get used to this. At the same time Natasha was desperate to push things further, so even though the risk she eventually brought down from their highs, and then when she was sure Sharon had recovered enough to understand her she broke the kiss, pulled back and looked into the other girl's eyes.

"So..." Natasha began, unable to keep a wicked smile off of her face, "How do you feel about trying out a little anal?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America 2 or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sharon Carter had never been good at sharing her space. Or sharing anything really. But she had particularly bad memories of having roommates in college. Part of that was that she would always find some part of them attractive, and she would hate herself for it because at that point she wasn't even close to being comfortable with her own sexuality, but it was mostly because of little things the other person did to annoy her. Like the fact that somehow she ended up living with only slobs who didn't clean up after themselves. Somehow that included Natasha Romanoff. Which was ironic, because the first time she thought about it Natasha wasn't even living with her at the time.

Today that was changing, which both greatly excited Sharon and made her nervous as hell. Because even though elements of this was familiar she had never lived with someone she was actually in a relationship with, so mostly this was new and scary territory for her. Although in it's own way it was kind of exciting, and Sharon put a brave face on the entire time, even smiling on occasion as she concentrated on the good parts of this, especially while Natasha's friends where helping them. Specifically Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers, three men who were at the core of The Avengers, but also apparently had nothing better to do on a Saturday. Or maybe Natasha had dirt on them.

Either way they did most of the heavy lifting while Natasha mostly just watched, and tried to encourage Sharon to do the same. Sharon wasn't having any of that, and insisted on helping, even if that meant embarrassing herself by trying to lift more than she could carry. On the bright side it was something of a bonding exercise, and almost made her feel part of the team. Almost. In truth she had no desire to join The Avengers. She was a spy, not a superhero. But it was still nice, and given that she had been spending time recently with Agent Barton and Captain Rogers she almost felt like they were her friends too. She was even disappointed when they declined her offer to stay, although it was hardly surprising given the looks Natasha was giving them.

Pretty much the second her friends were gone Natasha wrapped herself around Sharon from behind and whispered in her ear, "Alone at last."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "We still have a lot of unpacking to do, you know?"

"Yes, but from what I've heard these things are never done in just one day, and then we have everything we need. Including a bed." Natasha grinned wickedly, then when Sharon turned around in her arms and gave her a look sighed, "But I'd just be happy with cuddling for a bit if you want. Anything but more of this mundane work."

"Says the woman who spent most of the day just watching." Sharon said dryly.

"You of all people should know the importance of delegating work, Carter." Natasha pointed out, before wiggling her eyebrows at the end of her next sentence, "But in this case it was especially important as I had to save my energy for fucking my incredibly hot girlfriend."

Despite herself Sharon laughed, "What happened to cuddling?"

"We can still do that, for starters." Natasha said flirtatiously, before correcting herself, "Or that's all we'll do if you really want, but you know me... I'm always up for a little fun. I just wanted to save my energy just in case. Especially as this is our first night, in our place."

Sharon smiled and after a gentle kiss to Natasha's lips told her, "Nice save."

It was kind of surprising that Natasha didn't lean in for another kiss, or turn that last one into a more passionate one, but not as surprising as the fact she led Sharon to their bed and then cuddled with her for about an hour, The Black Widow on her best behaviour the entire time. It was almost like she had read Sharon's mind and knew what Sharon was considering giving her. Although it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she simply guessed. After all, Natasha had been subtly, and not so subtly, asking for it for months, and now finally Sharon felt she was ready to give it to Natasha, even if she was almost as nervous about it as moving in together.

Natasha was hopeful that they were going to get extra special sex, and she could think of a number of things she would consider a reward, but she was also preparing herself for disappointment. Recently Sharon had been pouting that she only cared about sex, and Natasha was trying her best to prove that wasn't the case. It was just difficult, because she really, really loved sex, and Sharon would look stunning if she was wearing a paper bag, and the simple girl next door look she had right now was much better than a simple paper bag, Natasha struggling not to stare while her friends had been helping them, and completely failing now they were gone.

This made it extremely obvious not everything was all right in Sharon's world, as she was obviously nervous about something, and while it could be simply moving in together Natasha wasn't sure that was the case. If it was anyone else she would have asked them a series of questions designed to get the truth out of them, but as this was her girlfriend she tried the radical approach of simply asking her. Although somehow she was able to not only wait until her friends were gone, but then spend about an hour cuddling, and then cooking and even finish a meal before asking it. In fact, it wasn't until they'd finished their after dinner glasses of wines before Natasha finally piped up.

"So, what's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Uh?" Sharon replied, caught off-guard.

"What's wrong? And save me the excuses. I'm me, I know something is on your mind. So just woman up and tell me." Natasha said firmly, taking another sip of her drink before asking sombrely, "Is... is it just moving in together? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! It's not that at all." Sharon said firmly.

"What then?" Natasha pushed.

Sharon just stared at Natasha for a few long seconds, then downed the rest of her glass, put it aside, looked at her girlfriend again and as calmly as she could asked, "Do you still want to fuck my ass?"

There was a brief pause as Natasha forced herself even understated response, even if she couldn't stop herself from smirking as she asked, "Is that an offer?"

Yet another pause and then Sharon admitted, "Yes."

After putting her drink down without finishing it Natasha ordered with a smile, "Then go to our room, take off your clothes, get on your hands and knees on the bed, and then I'll give you my answer."

"I'm pretty sure I already got it." Sharon said dryly, but did as she was told.

As much as she wanted to make a mad dash for her toy collection Natasha forced herself to remain calm, cool and collected, which gave her the opportunity to watch Sharon's cute little ass wiggle out of the room before she slowly got up, took off her own clothes and retrieved a nice big strap-on dildo and some lubricant. Then with the toy cock attached and covered in liquid Natasha slowly walked to the bedroom and paused by the doorway so she could enjoy the breath-taking sight before her. Namely Sharon Carter completely naked, on her hands and knees and best of all with her bare bottom facing the door, her girlfriend literally giving Natasha her virgin ass to use for her pleasure. Poor Sharon, she had no idea what she was in for.

With that in mind Natasha had to ask as she slowly moved forwards, "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Sharon admitted with a little laugh, before quickly adding, "But you've made it very clear how badly you want this, and one way or another it will make this night memorable. And honestly, while I might prefer otherwise, I find it hard to imagine you wouldn't make this enjoyable for me."

"Oh Sharon, I promise you that you'll enjoy it." Natasha grinned wickedly, "You'll enjoy it so much you'll wonder how you ever did without it."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." Sharon admitted with a soft smile.

Ignoring that comment Natasha slowly got on their bed behind Sharon and slid her hands slowly up her thighs to cup her buttocks. Fighting the urge to point out what an amazing gift this was, and how truly beautiful Sharon's butt was, Natasha simply massaged the shapely cheeks for a few long seconds, then gently pulled them apart, lean down and pressed her tongue directly to her girlfriend's ass hole, making Sharon gasp softly in the process. She then started licking up and down her crack, before focusing on her pretty little butt hole. Which Natasha might have spent longer reaching under other circumstances, but it had been a long day, and she wanted to get this done before Sharon couldn't change her mind, and most importantly she'd just wanted to do this for so very long.

Sharon was surprised how quickly she started moaning from the rim job. Perhaps she shouldn't, given that Natasha just loved to shove a finger up her ass during oral, but no matter how graphically Natasha had described the experience it was hard for Sharon to believe having that hole violated would truly be pleasurable. After all, that hole was never meant to be entered, and certainly not touched by a tongue. And yet, she couldn't deny that the experience wasn't terrible. She tried, because Sharon was extremely embarrassed about the fact that she was enjoying this, but if there was anything she should know by now it was that Natasha Romanoff wouldn't be denied.

Just when Sharon didn't think the experience could get any weirder, or shameful, Natasha literally started to try and push her tongue inside her ass hole. Part of her wanted to laugh, because surely Natasha must know that hole was way too tight for something as soft as a tongue to enter it? Of course she should have realised it was all part of Natasha's wicked plan, and these were not failed attempts at entering her ass, but successful attempts at preparing her for something bigger. Which came after a few stabs of her tongue, Natasha first gently tongue fucking Sharon's butt before violating it for the first time with a finger.

It wasn't that hard or fast at first, and Natasha had obviously applied some sort of liquid to her fingers making the penetration easier, but it was still quite a shock which made Sharon gasped. She almost complained Natasha didn't give her any warning, although she knew that would just invoke a smart ass response from the other spy, so she kept her mouth shut and just concentrated on relaxing as Natasha slowly buried that finger up to the knuckle inside her and then began to slowly pump it in and out of her. Which again felt a lot better than it should have, a lot sooner than it should have, if at all, and much to her shame Sharon found herself moaning in what felt like no time at all, making her feel like she could practically taste Natasha's triumphant smirk.

After a few long minutes of that Natasha replaced it with her tongue, in the process getting a little bit of it up Sharon's butt, which was yet more humiliation for the blonde. Then the redhead switched between those two things, along the way adding a second finger to really stretch her out. It was the addition of that second finger which really made her nervous. After all, it couldn't be much longer after that addition Natasha would replace it with her cock, and at the moment of truth Sharon would really wanted to back out. But she would also do anything for Natasha, and if she gave this a fair chance and didn't enjoy it maybe she wouldn't have to do it again.

"So, are you ready?" Natasha asked huskily after a few long minutes.

The correct answer was no, but Sharon answered, "Yes."

Natasha was so excited for this she just wanted to take that answer, but that would have been definitely being a bad girlfriend, so she pushed, "Sharon, if you're-"

"Who's ever ready for something like this?" Sharon interrupted quickly, and then pleaded somewhat more convincingly, "Please. I, I want you to do it. So I can see what it's like. Please Natasha? Make my ass yours."

Natasha just couldn't resist that, so she pulled her fingers out of Sharon's ass and then pushed one cheek aside with one hand while she used the other to grab hold of her dildo and press it against her target. Fortunately the dildo was still covered in the lube, the combination of that and Natasha's saliva making it easier for The Black Widow to start stretching Sharon's butt hole. Of course Natasha always carried around a tube of lube in case of situations like this, and considering that the redhead loved giving and receiving anal that was a lot, however Natasha was glad she didn't have too waste any more time. Oh yes, she wanted Sharon's ass, and she was going to take it right now.

Sure enough Sharon's forbidden hole began to slowly stretch for her, and she had taken her time so that she could savour every wonderful second of popping the anal cherry of Agent 13, her favourite moment being when Sharon's virgin ass hole stretched wide enough for the head of the dildo to pass through that tight little anal ring and into the blonde's butt, a.k.a. the moment Natasha officially took Sharon's anal virginity. Which of course caused Sharon to cry out loudly, but to her credit she barely even whimpered after that, the blonde forcing herself to relax and allow Natasha to violate her most private hole, which in turn caused a blissfully happy smiled to cross the redhead's face.

There was nothing in this world Natasha loved more than taking another woman's anal cherry. It was a moment of total dominance over another member of her own sex. To seduce them so much they were willing to completely surrender their most intimate and private orifice, one which was never supposed to be entered, and allow her to use it as a fuck hole, oh there was just no way Natasha could accurately describe how much of a thrill that was, hence why she had spent so many nights seducing and then pleasuring women to the point where they would be willing to do anything for her.

Initially Natasha had intended the same for Sharon, but then Agent 13 joined the CIA and became suddenly useful to The Avengers and Natasha no longer thought it would be prudent to indulge in her desires. At least not yet. However if Sharon was going to be her girlfriend she was going to have to be willing to give up her anal honeypot every single day, because the past few weeks with no anal had been tortured for Natasha. In fact there was no way Natasha could go without butt fucking other women on a daily basis again, that belief only enforced when the redhead started sliding inch after inch of strap-on into the blonde's rectum, Natasha becoming lost in the beautiful sight of her cock disappearing into Sharon's obscenely stretched ass hole.

Sharon's face twisted and convulsed during the initial back hole stretching, and then even more when her back door was forced to remain stretched wide as inch after inch of long thick dildo was pushed through it, forcing her back passage to stretch beyond anything it had ever been designed for. It felt so gross, and disgusting, and weird, Sharon unable to believe that her ex-boyfriend loved being on the receiving end of this so much. Perhaps it was different for boys, and maybe even some other girls, but Sharon was hating every minute of it.

Of course she had been sure she would, however after all those amazing orgasms it was hard to say no. Not that it was ever that easy to say no to The Black Widow, Sharon considering herself lucky that Natasha hadn't asked for this sooner, because she was sure she could have been bent over and taking it up the butt for their first date if Natasha wanted. Perhaps the fact that she was an asset saved her up until now, but regardless of whatever had happened before and whatever happened after in this moment Sharon's ass belonged to Natasha. Oh God, her most private hole was the official property of the infamous Black Widow, and it was clear Natasha was determined to get every ounce of enjoyment possible out of this.

Looking back over her shoulder Sharon blushed when she saw the happy look on Natasha's face. Bizarrely it actually caused a rush of pride to fill her, Sharon actually proud that she was able to please this goddess of a woman with her ass hole. Which just made Sharon blush more, and contemplate just how thoroughly under this woman's thumb she was. She was sure that if any other girl had asked it would be a firm no, but here she was, face down on the bed sheets, and the only thing keeping her lower half in the air being the strategically placed pillows which were allowing perhaps the most deadly woman on the planet to sodomise her.

Just when she didn't think she could get any more embarrassed or ashamed Natasha's hips came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of that huge dildo was buried in Sharon's bowels. Although she swore she could feel it in her stomach, perhaps even her throat given the embarrassing sounds coming out of it, and Sharon certainly felt like she had been skewered like a pig on a spit. Which caused a wide smile to cross Natasha's face and she started taunting Sharon, which made the former up-and-coming SHIELD Agent blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Ooooooooh, that's it Agent Carter, moan for me. Moan for me while I fuck you up the ass." Natasha taunted, "Oh yeah, you like that, don't you? Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, you're just another little blonde slut who likes it in the ass. Well get ready Sharon, because you may like it now, but I'm going to make you love it. Need it. Crave it. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, I'm going to turn you into my little anal junkie whore, who'll desperately begged me to butt fuck her, and do anything I want if I just fuck your horny little ass. Yeahhhhhh Sharon, your ass is mine now, and don't worry, I'm going to be using it a lot."

Natasha knew she was pushing things too far, that it would be kinder just to stay silent, but she just couldn't help herself. She was completely lost in her anal lust, and Natasha was confident that if she really offended Sharon that all she'd have to do is apologise and everything would be fine. That had been true in the past, proving once again that it helped being this hot. Of course Natasha didn't want to be cruel, so after those words she forced herself to shut up and officially start fucking Sharon Carter up the ass.

Halfway through the anal stuffing Natasha had moved her right hand from the dildo to Sharon's other cheek so she could spread that too and get the best view of her cock disappearing into the other girl's butt. Now she moved both hands to Sharon's hips, gripped them tightly and then slowly pulled back until almost half of the dildo was out of her fellow former SHIELD Agent's ass. Then just as slowly she pushed her strap-on back inside Sharon's most intimate hole, repeating the process over and over again until she just couldn't resist sliding her hands back down and spreading those cheeks again.

At times like this Natasha wasn't sure what she loved more, the sight of another woman's ass hole slowly swallowing inch after inch of dildo or the side of that dildo sliding in and out of that forbidden hole. Both were breathtakingly captivating and made Natasha feel more dominant and powerful than nearly anything else, with perhaps the moment she completed the anal penetration being a close second and the only thing better the moment she actually penetrated the anal ring and added another back door cherry to her collection.

The only thing better than that was making another woman cum for the first time through butt sex, and from the way Sharon's incoherent groaning turned to soft and then louder whimpers, gasps, cries and even moans of pure pleasure it looked like it won't be long before Natasha turned this uptight woman into a total butt slut. Natasha smiled wickedly at the thought and increased the pace just enough so that Sharon wouldn't be able to hide her sounds of pleasure, Natasha determined to make her prudish girlfriend begged for a hard butt fucking so that they both could cum.

Sharon was having to grind her teeth to stop herself from doing just that. She really felt like a total butt slut, and like she nearly lost every ounce of her dignity, and she was determined not to lose whatever she had left. She'd lost so much recently, felt like she failed her beloved Aunt by allowing her legacy to be tarnished by Hydra, the once mighty SHIELD now broken into tiny pieces, much like her dignity and self-respect, Sharon feeling completely and utterly humiliated as she felt so much incredible pleasure from being fucked in the ass. But she wouldn't beg for more. She wouldn't insult her Aunt even more by stooping that low.

Despite how determined she was to remain strong Sharon didn't know how much more she could take. She never thought she'd miss the pain of the initial penetration, or the discomfort which came after it, but now her body was so overwhelmed with in this twisted kind of pleasure she had ever felt it was actually torturous. More so than any amount of training SHIELD or Aunt Peggy had put her through, tears of frustration literally flooding her eyes until it became a tossup between begging for more and begging for mercy.

Ironically the idea of begging for mercy actually made Sharon feel weak, so when she inevitably broke it was to cry out, “Fuck me! Please fuck me, ooooooooh God Nat, fuck me! Fuck my ass. Please fuck my ass and make me cum. I'll do anything if you just make me cum. Please? I'll let you fuck my ass whenever you want, be your little anal junkie whore, ohhhhhhhh fuck, I'll do whatever you want, please just make me cum! Oh God it feels so good. I can't believe it. It feels so good in my ass, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Slam my slutty little ass hole and make it yours! Make my ass yours! Make me your little anal junkie whore! Oh God Natasha! Natasha! Yes, just like that, oh yes, oh God, fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeee aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit!"

With that Natasha began very slowly increasing the pace, bringing Sharon to the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours, fresh tears sliding down Sharon's face as she thought she was going to be forced to stay there for a long time. In reality it was only a few long seconds, then Sharon screamed at the top of her lungs and she experienced the most powerful climax of her life, her cum literally squirting from her cunt and body shaking violently. Not long afterwards she lifted herself upwards onto all fours start thrusting back like a Bucking Bronco, Natasha keeping a firm grip of her like a seasoned cowgirl and effortlessly riding her to multiple orgasms.

The sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room and Sharon swore she wouldn't be able to sit down again, let alone be in the field, but it was totally worth it to experienced the mind melting pleasure she was now blissfully lost in. Her last coherent thought was that maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a total butt slut if it meant this was her reward, Sharon swearing she would do anything, no matter how humiliating and degrading, if it meant the wonderful Natasha Romanoff would give her this kind of pleasure again.

Natasha fully intended to do this again. In fact if it was up to her she would never stop, but despite the fact that she was in the best shape of her life after the last few months of hanging out with 'superheroes' she was still only human and therefore her stamina eventually ran out. Along the way she experienced wonderful climaxes of her own, the stimulator inside the harness and the almost otherworldly paradise which was butt fucking another woman allowing her to cum over and over again. Which of course only added to her inevitable exhaustion, Natasha ultimately collapsing down on top of Sharon and then both women lying in a sweaty heap for several minutes as they tried to get their breath back.

At least Natasha could take solace in the fact that after an adorable session of turning into a Bucking Bronco Sharon was the first to collapse, Agent 13 remaining face down and whimpering for the remainder of her hellacious ass fucking. Which to be fair was only another minute or two, which was just as well, as Natasha didn't enjoy fucking unconscious bodies. The redhead also took solace in the fact that she had the presence of mind to bury every inch of her dildo inside the blonde's butt with the final thrust, so that when she finally had the energy to lift herself up she got quite the sight as a reward, namely Sharon Carter's gaping ass hole. That sight caused Natasha to smirk wickedly and spread Sharon's cheeks so she could get an even better look at that stretched wide open back door.

This made Sharon blushed furiously and softly asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Admiring my handiwork." Natasha grinned, continuing to do so for a few more seconds before laying down on her back beside the blonde.

"You're so weird." Sharon grinned softly, with a hint of fondness in her voice.

"Oh baby, you have no idea." Natasha quipped, then after a pause, speaking of which, "How do you feel about a little ass to mouth action?"

Lifting her head out of the bed sheets Sharon looked directly at the redhead and asked, "Seriously?"

Natasha shrugged, "You said you do anything to cum. Think of this is me collecting on that debt?"

Sharon continued to stare directly at Natasha while she thought about this. On the one hand she never thought about doing anything like this, but then again she had never seriously thought she would give up her ass to anyone, and that was more enjoyable than she could have possibly imagined. In fact she had cum so hard and frequently she felt indebted to Natasha, which was no doubt something the crafty woman was counting on. Then again did she really want to be in debt to The Black Widow? No, so eventually Sharon gave into the curiosity and convinced her tired body to slowly crawl down until her lips were hovering over Natasha's crotch.

She almost chickened out when she reached her destination, but ultimately Sharon closed her eyes, scrunched up her face and lowered her head so she could wrap her lips around the dildo which had just pummelled her virgin ass hole. To her surprise, and relief, it didn't taste as bad as she feared it would. In fact what she got used to it she actually kind of liked it. Not as much as girl cum or pussy juice, but it was tolerable enough that Sharon soon found herself bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the cock. This unsurprisingly delighted Natasha, who first began stroking her hair and then gave Sharon some less subtle encouragement.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Sharon, clean my cock. Ohhhhhhhh, good girl." Natasha moaned softly, "Clean my cock with your naughty little mouth. Oh yes, suck your ass juice off of my cock you dirty girl. Mmmmmm fuck, if only our superiors at SHIELD could see us now. You sucking my strap-on cock after I've just used it to fuck your tight little dyke ass. Oooooooh, or everybody used to work for SHIELD, everyone currently working for the CIA, and your precious Aunt Peggy could see you cleaning that ass cream coated cock with your naughty little mouth. Fuck yeah, clean that cock and get every drop of your butt juice!"

Some of those words made Sharon frown, and most made her blush, but she guessed that was the point, and while she didn't particularly like parts of it Sharon decided to let it slide. After all she had learned long ago the price of failing to control her temper, and she now fully intended on getting revenge on Natasha by giving her a taste of her own medicine. So for now Sharon just concentrated on giving Natasha the best blow job possible, considering her very limited experience. After all this wasn't something she'd always wanted to do, and could never have imagined doing for a woman, so despite Natasha's encouragement she certainly couldn't deep throat the dildo.

She did try pushing a few inches into her throat, just to show she was willing to try, but she didn't get very far before her choking and gagging stopped her. Then, after Natasha suggested it, Sharon licked the bottom half of the dildo, slowly but surely cleaning it, just like her girlfriend wanted. Once she had got every drop Natasha pulled her upwards into a deep kiss, and Sharon had to admit there was a thrill to having The Black Widow tasting her ass on her lips and tongue. Then after maybe a minute or two of that Natasha broke the kiss and grinned wickedly at her, making Sharon blush again but also grin back hopefully just as wickedly.

"So, is your ass mine now?" Natasha grinned.

Sharon blushed, rolled her eyes, but admitted, "Yeah, I think it is."


End file.
